Hermione Nichole Black
by ronlovernumber1
Summary: being revised. Sirius Black is still alive, Hermione is his daughter and much much more
1. Chapter 1

**Sirius P.O.V**

I was getting ready to floo over to the Potters for dinner like I always do. My Godson Harry had turned on almost more then a month or two ago.

I fished tying my shoe and walked over to the fireplace, grabbed some floo powder and shouted out the name of the Potters place "Godrics Hallow!" not knowing I was in for a surprise that night.

**Regular P.O.V**

"Hey Padfoot." Jame said hugging his friend since their first year at Hogwarts, "Hey Prongs weres my little Prongs Juniior at? Sirius asked.

Just then Lily Potter came in with Harry in her arms.

"Hi Sirius, how are you?" she asked giving him a one armed hug. "I'm good Lils. Theres my Prongs Junior." Sirius said tickling Harrys stomach making him giggle.

**After Dinner**

Dinner was fun, Harry had thrown some mashed potatoes at James in which Harry and Sirius laughed at and now they sat in the living room talking.

**Ding Dong**

"Sirius could you get that while I put Harry to bed." Lily asked, Sirius nodded and she went up stairs and he went to see who was at the door.

When he got to the door and unbloted the lock he looked outside everywhere only to find a baby laying on the doorstep with a note on the blanket, he looked around again and saw noone so he picked the baby up.

He closed the door locked it back and went back to the living room with the baby which was a girl because the blanket was pink.

"Who was at the door? Sirius... what is that?" James asked standing up.

"A baby girl." he said taking the note off of the blanket nd read it.

**To whoever gets our daughter, we cannot take care of her right now due to money problems. Her name is Hermione Jane. Please take care of her for us and thank you so very much.**

Sirius looked at the sleeping child in his arms and smiled.

"I'm keeping her Prongs." Sirius said looking at his friend who had just finished reading the note.

"If thats what you want Padfoot then ok, but know this taking care of a baby is hard work." he said, "So are Lils and I the Godparents?" he asked smiling at him.

Sirius chuckled softly as to not wake up Hermione and said "Of course you two are," and he smiled at him.

Lily coming in unnoticed saw Sirius holfing something in his arms so she walked over to his hudband and Sirius, "Sirius where did you find her?" Lily asked gentley taking the baby girl out of his arms.

"Some one left her outside on ya'll's doorstep, I'm going to keep her." Sirius said smiling.

"Whats her name?" Lily asked sitting down, "Her name is Hermione Jane." he said, "I think I should get her home now and put her in bed." he said takin gher from Lily gentley and walking over to the fireplace, he carefully held her in his arms and flooed back to number twelve.

When he got there he walked up stairs to the door across from his and conjured up a crib, a dresser that was filled with clothes, a changing table and also two baby moniters and layed Hermione in bed.

He left the room leaving the door open slightly and walked across the hall to his room. Grabbing a pair of scarlet and gold p.j.'s he changed left the door to his room slightly open and turned on the baby moniter and put it o his bed side table, he then climbed into bed and fell asleep waking up a few hours later to feed Hermione.

**A/N I know its short but I was following what I had written with a few things added a left out here and there don't worry next chapter is slightly longer I think it is anyway lol. Please review I wouldn't mind.**


	2. Chapter 2

Harry snuck into Hermione's room quietly so he could surprise her, seeing a lump in the bed he thought she was still asleep, but all of a sudden, "Boo!" Hermione yelled making Harry scream and her to dubled ovr laughing.

"That wasn't funny 'Mione." Harry said opening the door. "Ummmmm... Yes it was." she said smiling, Hary rolled his eyes and continued down the stairs.

They enter the kitchen to have Sirius ask, "So who screamed?" and he looked over to Harry who in turn said, "Why are you looking at me?" Hermione rolled her eyes, hugged her dad, and sat down, "Morning uncle James, aunt Lily." she said smiling at them.

Just then a louf thud sounded and Harry and Hermione smirked knowing it was Jason Lupin, Remus Lupins son who had really bad landing skills wen flooing. At that moment a kid with sandy blond hair and crstyle blue eyes appeared followed by a older version who had almost gloden eyes.

"Jason!" Hermione squeled running over and hugging him, "Dang 'Mione you just saw me last night." he said letting her go.

"I know but that seems like ages ago." she said bringing the pout and fake tears on. Jason rolled his eyes and hugged her.

"Thank you Jason." she said before sitting back down, he smiled and sat down next to her. "Hey 'Mione what do you want for your early birthday present." Harry asked her.

"I don't know surprise me." she said smiling at him, he nodded and went back to eating his toast which was slightly burnt like always.

Just then two owls swooped down, one carrying the Daily Prophet, the other carrying three letter from Hogwarts, Hermione squeled and untied the letters giving Harry and Jason theirs.

Sirius smiled, he knew she was going to get in. One time when she was five she had gotten mad at Harry for saying he didn't like pink she changed his hair color to pink for a whole week. "So whats it say?" he asked looking at her.

"I'm in!." she said hugging him, "I knew you would and you were worried you wouldn't get in." he said hugging her back. "Good job Prongsie, jay bird." Sirius said ruffling up their hair.

"Kids why don't you go up stairs while we adults talk." Remus said. They nodded and ran up the stairs. "Order meeting tonight, Dumbledore owled me about thirty munutes ago saying so.".

Sirius nodded and took another drink of his coffee. "Hey pads first years can try out for quddich now, you going to let Hermione try out?" James asked looking over Harrys letter. Sirius knew why he was asking it was because of the accident Hermione had when she was riding her toy broom he had gotten her when she was six. Lets just say for about two years she was afraid of brooms.

"Of course, she's gotten better I think she would make a wonderful chaser or keeper if you ask me." he said smiling at James. Just then he heard a squeal at the door and Hermione ran in and hugged him "Oh thank you daddy, thank you so much." he laughed and said, "So why don't we go to Diagon Alley tomorrow." smiling at her, she smiled back and kissed his cheek.

The next day Sirius and Hermione meet James, Lily, Remus, Harry, and Jason at the Leaky Couldron and went into Diagon Alley.

First they all went to Gringotts, which Sirius hated because of all the turns and how fst it went, to get money. THey then went to get the kids their robes for school, then to flourish and blotts to get their school books were Hermione begged her dad for _Hogwarts; A History_ which he give in and got it for her, then they went to get their potions supplies.

Affter getting everything for school they went to get Hermione, Harry, and Jason brooms.

Harry got a nimbus 2000 as did Hermione and Jason too some time to convencie but he got one as well. After getting some ice cream from Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor they all said good bye and went home.

That night when Sirius took Hermione to bed Hermione asked a question Sirius was not ready to hear or answer yet.

"Dad why don't I have a mom like Harry does or like Jason does?" she asked. Sirius sighed and told her about how her real parents were killed by death eaters and that she was brought to James and Lily house by Dumbledore, and he was asked to take her as his daughter for safety and they had changed her name and all that stuff.

When Sirius finished telling her everything she said. "So professor Dumbledore came and asked you to take me as your daughter." she said, sairius nodded, "Why did you take me in?" she asked

"Well you see I had a finace James Sister and well we where planning on having kids when the war was over but one day when we had and aura mision Voldemort and his death eaters surrounded us and he tourtered and killed her, I still have bad dreams about it." he said, "So when Dumbledore offered for me to take you as my daughter I thought about what Jasmine would do and she would have probably said yes in a heartbeat so I did what would have made Jasmine and myself Happy and adopted you." he said hugging Hermione close to him.

Hermione smiled at her father and kissed his cheeck. "I love you daddy." she said hugging him tight. "I love you too baby girl, and I always will no matter what, now get some sleep it's been a long day and I bet you tiered."

She nodded and layed down. Sirius smiled and left the room after kissing her on the forehead and went to his room. When his head hit the pillow he fell asleep instantly.

September first came quick and soon Harry, Jason, and Hermione where getting on the train. James snuck Harry the map and invisablity cloke the night before and he told him to us them both wisley with a little wink.

"I'll miss you daddy." Hermione said hugging him tightly. "I'll miss you too, owl me and tell me what house you are in tonight ok and tell me if you made any new friends ok." she nodded hugged him one more time and got on the train just as the last warning whistle sounded.

The train rie went fast for Jason, Harry, and Hermione, they had meet Ron Weasley and Draco Malfoy on the ride and the where now heading to the boats. Hermione gulped when she saw the water and Harry and Jason rubbed her back to comfert her.

When she was four she had fell into the lake at her house and she was afraid to swim in big lakes and pools every since. She clung to Harry as if her life depended on it and he whispered comferting words to her to try and claim her down a bit. when they where getting into the boats someone pushed Hermione and she slipped and fell in.

Harry turned to see who it was and it was a boy who in his oppinon looked like a dumb gorillia "You git." he said before jumping into the lake to get Hermione. he went under and saw her floating down and he swam after her. When he reached her he threw her arm around his shoulder and swam up to the surface.

Hagrid came and helped them out of the water. Jason and Harry knew the perfect way to get her back to them. Jason smirked and pulled out a chocolate frog and put it to her nose. he smiled when she started to sputer and cough.

Harry helped her up and said "You ok 'Mione." he asked, she nodded and hugged him he hugged her back and asked Hagrid if they could find another way to get to he school, Hagrid nodded and called for a carriage and they got in.

Hermione pulled her wand out and dried herself and Harry off "Thanks for saving me Harry." she said smiling at him. "No big deal I couldn't let you drown your like my sister." he said hugging her.

They talked a bit until they reached the school where McGonagall was "Why are you first years riding in the carriages?" she asked looking angry, "Well Hermione was getting into the boats and someone pushed her into the lake and so I went into the lake to save her and she didn't want to ride in the boats so I asked Hagrid if we could have a carriage." Harry said.

McGongall nodded and went to go tell Dumblefore what happend and they waited on the rest of the first years to get there.

When all the first years got there they went inside and the soarting started. "Hermione Black." Hermione sloly mad her way out of Harrys arms and walked up to the stoll

_Ah a Black you seem just like your dad he was a Gryffindor you seem very smart too could be a ravenclaw but no you have your heart set on Gryffindor. Well I guess that is where I will put you then **GRYFFINDOR!**_

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief and McGonagall took the hat off her head and she walked over to the Gryffindor table. After awhile Jason was called, Hermione and Harry both crossed their fingers and after a minute the hat called out Gryffindor.

Hermione hguged Jason and watched the rest of the soarting. Draco was the first Malfoy to ever be in Gryffindor and Harry was put into Gryffindor too along with Ron Hermione, Harry looked at Jason and Hermione and nodded and Hermione took her wand out and muttered a spell that made the house banners to banner that said "The next Generation of Maruarders are here so get ready then she muttered another spell and fireworks started to pop everywhere.

Jason and Harry smirked at eachother and then at Hermione who smirked back at them. The three of them looked up at the staff table and saw that Dumbledor, McGonagall, Hagrid and even Snape was rtying to hid their amused looks. Hermione muttered another spell and the banners exploded leaving confette everywhere.

Dumbledore stood and said "Well that eas a very good end of feast show thank ou to whoever did that. Now prefects please lead the first years to their dorms and goodnight to everyone." he said this all with amusment in his voice.

"That was bloody amazing you three." Ron said coming up to them. "We know." Hermione said smiling at him. "Come on lets go I don't want to get lost on our first day." Harry said rushing after the group of Gryffindor first years.

The next few weeks went by fast for Hermione potions class was cool and so was DADA and charms, but when quddich try outs came she was nervous. "Hermione you don't have to be nervous you have to be put on the team your amazing." Harry said as they walked to the quddich pitch.

"I know it's just that dad owled me and said he was going to be her today, I'm afraid that I'll mess up in front of him." she said looking at Harry. "There's nothing to worry about 'Mione you can do it." Jason said hugging her.

They entered the pitch and saw Oliver Wood. "Go stand in line over there." he said pointing to where the other people trying out were standing.

"Ok the first postion I'm going to let try out is seeker so if you are trying out for seeker step foreward." Oliver said. Harry stepped foreward and he was the only one. "OK lets see what you've got, I'm going to let the snitch out and when I say go fly up and look for it ok." Harry nodded and mounted his broom.

Oliver let the snitch go and when he thought it was a good time he said "Go." Harry flew up and looked arounf for it the sun was shining so it should be easy to find it. Just then he saw a gold glint come from the other side of the pitch and he saw the snitch under the goal post. Harry raced after it and in about two minutes he cought it.

"We have our seeker." Oliver said when Harry came down Harry smiled and went over to where the team was standing. "Ok next we have chasers." Hermione and a few other older Gryffindors came out of the line "Ok we need two chaser so I'll let everyone go starting with,Black." he said Hermione gulped and mounted her broom. Oliver threw the quaffle to Angilina and said "Practice with her and then we'll try shouting." he said the other chaser Alicia mounted her broom and so did Angilina and they tossed the quaffle around a bit swearving and doing some tricks with Hermione.

"Ok now I want Hermione to shout the ball into the goal if she makes a least four in a row she might make the team." Angilina tossed her the quaffle and flew down.

After Hermione ahd made not four but five Oliver and her both landed "That was great no ones gotten more then two by me when trying out I think we've found one of our new chaser.". Jason smiled at her and gave her a hug "Good job 'Mione I told you you would make it, I'll try out when there a spot on the team." Hermione smiled and they went over to their parents. "Good job Harry you did great." Sirius said ruffling up his hair. Hermione then thorugh her arms arounf her dad and hugged him he smiled and hugged her back.

"I missed you dad." she said letting go. "I missed you too and good job on making chaser." he said. After dinner that night Sirius said goodbye to Hermione and Harry and Jason and left with Lily, James, and Remus.

Soon it was time to go home for the summer and Hermione was being a bit ok trouble. "Put me down right now Harry James Potter." she yelled hitting him in the back "Just let me stay for summer please I want to stay." Harry rolled his eyes and got on the train. with a still screaming Hermione.

Once he sat her down she crossed her arms over her chest. "That was just plain mean Harry James Potter." he shurgged and sat down. Soon Hermione fell asleep and then was being shacken awake. "Hermione come on where here." which mad her get up and run out of the compartment and onto the platform.

"Daddy, how are you." she said hugging him. "I'm good man have you grown since I last saw you at christmas." he said smiling at her. Hermione laughed and grabbed her trunk from Harry who had just gotten off the train with his trunk and hers. "Thanks Harry." she said yawning. "Come on you lets get you home you seem real tiered." Hermione nodded and Sirius grabbbed her hand to appearate to Number Twelve.


End file.
